The reason I fight so hard
by That-girl-from-outer-space6
Summary: Marvelous and Luka need I say more (I suck at summerises)


The reason we fight so hard

Hey guys I was studying and this idea just hit me (literally I slammed my head against my desk and the idea came) anyways this is a Marvelous and luka one shot enjoy

Marvelous struck down another Gormin as he continued to fight through the mass of Gormin to save them to save her...it was his fault they were caught anyway, but the reason he was fighting so vigorously was to save Luka the zangyack had said some things to Luka things marvelous wanted to rip its entrails out for even thinking them. Of course it had some things to all of them it talked to joe about Sid-sempai, don about his wimpyness, ahim about her lost family and Kingdom and to him about akared, but what it said to Luka made marvelous go into a rage and what was fuelling this anger was the look on her face as she sunk to her knees demorphed the usual fiery look and defiant and determind eyes were gone instead her eyes were full of pain, despair with the rare few tear streaks on her face. Just seeing her like that was enough to make marvelous's heart break. As he drew closer to where his crew was he saw that joe, don and ahim had freed themselves the former two morphing immediately and beginning to fight whilst ahim went over to Luka trying to awaken her from the trance she was in. Seeing that broken look that was still on Luka's face made Marvelous run crying out her name in a very uncharacteristic way.

"Luka!" Ahim looked up and immediately moved aside for her captain, morphing in the process as her captain demorphed and took Luka's shoulders in his hands and began to shake her gently still calling her name.

"Luka, Luka listen to me it's not your fault, you couldn't have saved her, we'll never abandon you, your not going to have to watch us die and I-I-I Love you." Marvelous still got no response.

"You're a fool gokaired she took the words I said to her too hard she's to far away for you to reach her now.

"You basted" Marvelous snarled. "Gokaichange!" Marvelous charged gokaisaber and gokaigun in hand cutting down any Gormin that stood in his way running straight for the zangyack.

"Marvelous what are you doing." Came the confused cry of his crew mates. Marvelous ignored them and continued running. The monster was surprised at the gokaigers rage was unable to fend off or counterattack any of Marvelous attacks.

"Why are you fighting so hard red to afraid to let your precious akared down." The monster sneered hoping to get a reaction but instead all got.

"He's not the reason I fight so hard anymore, Luka is, I'll do anything to keep her safe, too make sure she gets out of everything alive so she can follow her dream." Marvelous growled and with one final slash the monster deteriorated. Marvelous demorphed and and was immediately at Luka's side. His crew watched from afar as he continued to try to rouse Luka.

"Luka your stronger than this, come on you know it's wasn't your fault we will never abandon you, I won't leave you, I do love you, Luka please." Marvelous was begging now and was staring down at Luka's broken face despair in his eyes as he looked into her beautiful eyes as she continued to just stare out into space no sign that she heard Marvelous at all. Marvelous took her head and placed it on his lap. "I can't lose you Luka snap out of it." He murmured. Marvelous felt something touch his shoulder.

"Marvelous-San we have to go." Ahim said looking down at her 'older sister' with pain.

"I'm not leaving her" Marvelous snapped. "Not when I need her to come back." He added quietly.

"Marvelous she's gone." Joe stated.

"She's not gone." Marvelous insisted. Then Marvelous did the most cliché thing ever he kissed Luka on the lips trying to put across everything he felt for her in one sweet short kiss. Just as Marvelous pulled away he felt Luka kiss make deepening it and bringing her hands into his already tussled hair.

"Marvelous I love you too." She said her eyes no longer full of pain but full of happiness and love. The two stood and turned to see the shocked face of don the usual passive face of joe and knowing smile of ahim. Put his hand through hers Marvelous says cockily.

"What are you all looking at guys we have a treasure to find."

So what did you think I know they are probably a bit ooc but I tried. Anway review your opinion.

Space girl out :)


End file.
